Rain At Dusk
by ceciliablue14
Summary: The Cullens come back to Forks after everyone they used to know is dead, wich is pretty soon since there was a fire at the school, destroying any trace of them being there, and there, the story repeats itself, with a twist, Jasper falls for a sad and angry girl, who's feelings haunt him and threatens his and Alice's relationship, yes, Alice is there.Plz read and review T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Info  
My OC's Name: Cathrine Gayle  
Age: 16 Looks: Long chocolate brown hair-Grey eyes-average height  
Likes: Running track, singing(in private), dancing(also in private)

I was walking through the woods in Forks as I cried. Nothing was going right in my new school. I've been here for a week and nobody really seems interested in hanging out with me. It's bad enough that I moved here in the middle of first semester, but it makes it even worse that I moved here after my dad's death. I heard a noise and stopped, I didn't think that I was alone anymore. I turned around and I waited to see if something was going to come out of the trees, but there was nothing. I sniffed again and turned around.  
I screamed at the sight of Jasper Hale.  
"What the fu- Jasper what are you doing here?!" I hated Jasper, he's the worst of all the students at the school.  
He treats me like a leper and looks at me with disgust. Just a few days ago I bumped into him and dropped my books. He had gone before I could ask him for help. The fact that he was a _gorgeous_ jerk didn't help either.  
He took a step away from me. "Catherine, you're crying." he stated obviously.  
I wiped my cheeks furiously, just to have angry tears replace them and continued walking.  
"Wait." he fell into step with me effortlessly.  
"What do you want Jasper Hale?" I turned on him and he took another step back. "Urg! Why do you do that!" I took another step towards him and he backed away. "Am I just that disgusting to you? Huh?!"  
"No." he said calmly.  
I rolled my eyes. "Just leave me alone."  
I kept walking, by now it was dusk and I still had the intention on sulking. Jasper followed and I was too tired to tell him to stop.  
"I'm worried, aren't you lost?" he drawled.  
"What is it to you?" I slipped and he grabbed me before I fell.  
"You are definitely lost."  
His arms we're cold around my waist, and he let go quickly.  
"Let me take you home." he said.  
"Jasper Hale." I enunciated every word. "Are you deaf?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "No."  
"Oh really? Cuz i swear that I just asked you to get out of my sight a few minutes ago!"  
"Actually you just asked me to leave you alone."  
I glared up at him. "Same message."  
He smirked, a beautiful smirk. "It's going to rain soon."  
I rolled my eyes. "Like I care about a little bit of rai-"  
Before I could finish my sentence, a loud rumble of thunder broke out and it began to rain, hard.  
"Come on." he urged. "I'm sure Carlisle will let you stay at the house for a while.  
He turned around and started walking. I looked at him in outrage.  
He turned around to look at me. "You coming?"

*****  
Alice opened the door and ushered us inside. I recognized her from school. She beamed into my face and held out her hand.  
"You must be Catherine." she said.  
I frowned at her. How did she know my name?  
"I remember you from school, you're in my Calculus remember?"  
I was surprised by the fact that she answered my question without me speaking out loud. I nodded in response and shook her hand, her hand was cold and smooth in a very odd way. She froze then, still grasping my hand, her eyes were wide and I couldn't get my hand out of her grip. Edward came in the room and stopped at the sight of the three of us; I remembered him from my gym and art class.  
Alice finally snapped out of it and let go of my hand quickly, she looked a lot more hostile now.  
"You need to leave." she said.  
I blinked. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me." she said.  
"Alice wha-"Jasper started but Edward interrupted him.  
"It's no use Jasper." Edward said.  
Carlisle and Esme came down the staircase and looked at us curiously. "What's going on?"  
"I said LEAVE!" I took a step back, I could have sworn that I heard Alice snarl.  
"Alice! That is not how we treat our guests!" Esme said reproachfully.  
"It's okay." I said. "I am so gone."  
I turned to leave but Jasper stopped me. He grabbed my arm and Alice went berserk. She snarled and flew at me, she pushed me over the rail of the front porch and I landed in a rose bush. I looked up at Jasper, Alice, Edward and Esme, they were all giving me really intense gazes. I looked down at my hands, scratched and cut by thorns, bleeding.

I looked up at them again. "I'm okay, it's just a scratch."

As soon as I said this, Alice and Jasper flew at me,Esme had disapeared, and Edward and Carlisle stopped Jasper and Alice from doing any harm.

I didn't understand what was going on, they were all moving way to fast and every time they crashed into each other it sounded like rock crashing into rock. I stared wide eyed as Edward pinned Alice to the ground, she looked like she was about to bite a huge chunk out of Edward's neck. All of them, struggling against each other like that, striking out at each other with such elegance, it wasn't human.

I got up slowly and hoping that they wouldn't notice me, booked it into the underbrush. I didn't know where, or how far away I was from unsequestered civilization, but I did know that I needed to get to some sort of public street, fast.  
By the time I was doubled over panting, it had stopped raining and I was definitely lost. I heard a huge crack and heard Carlisle's voice cry out Jasper's name. I grabbed onto a tree and started to climb it as fast as I could. I was nestled between two wet and leafy branches hoping that I was out of sight when Jasper walked into the clearing. He inhaled and I saw his pearly white teeth in the dim light.

We made eye contact and he ran at the tree. It made a huge tearing sound as he ran right through the trunk. The tree started falling and I was suddenly airborne. I let out a shrill shriek right before I blacked out.

**AN: So this is the fist fanfiction that I wrote and published, I have loads more that I haven't published yet, u might recognize this story from quizilla, I wasn't getting much of a response there, so I hope that'll change here :) Please review and or PM me shanks XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello peoples, so yeah, I'm kind of uploading all the chapters that I already wrote all in one night so, there is more to come, enjoy :D and sorry that it's short,** **its my first fanfiction.**

Chapter 2: Escape

My eyes were greeted by dimmness and some sort of transluscent curtain, I couldn't really see it well in the dark. I sat up straight and I had a head rush full of the memories from the recent events. Then I_ actually_ looked around at my surroundings. I was in a big four-poster bed, surrounded by curtains of a color that I couldn't recognize in the dark.

I searched frantically for an opening in the curtains, but one was found for me. It was the face of a young girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"You're awake." she said. She had a sweetly childish voice, she looked thirteen or close to that age."My name is Renesme."

She put her hand on mine and I flinched from the sudden movement. Her hand wasn't cold like the others, it was quite warm actually.

She smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" she held her hand out to me, palm facing upwards. "Will you take my hand?" she asked.

I looked at her warm demeanor and at her soft hand, "Will you take me out of here?" I asked.

"I'll take you to Carlisle." I shook my head, remembering the scene that I had witnessed. "Carlisle won't hurt you, I promise. He's the one who protected you remember?"

I bit my lip, I knew that, but the fact that he had to protect me in the first place freaked me out.

"What are they?" I whispered to her, afraid that they might be able to hear me.

She shook her head slightly, hesitating. "I wanted to _show _you but nobody will let me. They're afraid I might scare you."

"Will it hurt me?" I asked Renesme.

"No but-"

"Then show me." I demanded.

She sighed. "Okay, but i'm going to get into _loads_ of trouble because of this."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them that I made you do it."

She held her hand out to me once more. "Take it."

As soon as I made contact with her skin, images flashed in my mind.

The first image that I saw was a picture of Dracula purched over a women, then I saw The Cullens and Hales' faces in Sepia. The colors were then vivid as I saw a women, I think it was Bella, jumping from tree to tree with extreme agility, then Edwards running at an inhumane pace, Jasper crashing into another figure, then Emmet smashing a boulder and Rosalie looking heavenly as her skin sparkled like glitter in the sun. There was the image of Jasper and Alice's ravenous gazes and then Carlisle purched over a deer, sucking out what appeared to be its blood. I was pulled back into reality and was back in the dim room, still holding Renesme's hand.

I gasped as it all clicked. The Cullens were VAMPIRES. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Renesme.

"They're vampires?" My voice was barely a whisper.

Renesme nodded. I bolted out of bed, despite the soreness that spread all along my back.

"Oh my God." I hissed. "Are they going to eat us?"

"N-"

"Oh my God! They're going to eat us!" my voice was louder than a whisper now and slightly shrill.

"Cath-"

"Are they holding you captive here too!?"

"No i'm-"

"We need to get out of here! We need to get help! Warn the town!" I ran over to the door.

"Catherine wait!" she pleaded, but my mind was no longer seeing reason.

I struggled to open the door.

"Damn! It's locked."

"Catherine i have a k-"

"The window! We can get out from the window." I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the gigantic two paned window. I opened it and let the cold rush of the night air fill the room.

The knob on the door twisted, but it didn't open.

"Renesme hurry they're coming!" I urged.

"If you would just listen!" she cried exasperated.

"Fine!" I hissed as swung one of my legs over the sill(sp?). "If you want to die by the hands of sadistic, manipulative and gorgeous vampires, then so be it!" I was hanging from the sill by my two hands now, swinging my body so that I could reach the branch on a nearby tree. "But _I_ have lived through way too much crap to die like this! If- nghu I- ha Die- uh!" I uttered each word as I swung. I finally got hold of the branch. "Like this, my mother is sure to get married to some bozo! Thus disgracing the memory of my father." I finished.

"Renesme, what's going on!?" I could hear Carlisle's voice as I swung my legs over the branch.

All at once, Carlisle and Edward were at the window. Carlisle gave me a fake apologetic look

"Catherine, if you would just let me explain, I'm sure that we can sort out this misunderstanding."

I stood up on the tree branch using a nearby branch to steady myself. "So you guys aren't vampires?"

"Well, no we are." Edward said.

"Then I'm out!"

I started backing away slowly and I stumbled backwards against the tree's trunk. Edward got up from the window sill and prepared himself to spring onto the tree.

"No!" I yelled as I held my index finger in front of me. "Stay!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward leave it." Carlisle turned his attention towards me. "Catherine, if we wanted to hurt you, don't you think we would have done it already?"

"Well-" I said.

"Exactly." said Edward."Now get down from there."

I bit my bottom lip and hesitated.

"Please?" Carlisle said.

He held out his hand to me and I took it reluctantly. He pulled me into the room gently and Edward closed the window, my only chance at escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: BTWS I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE COVER TO THE CHAPTER, I GOOGLE IMAGED IT KAY, SO IF U OWN IT IM SORRY! Song is Show Me The Meaning Of Being by Backstreet Boys, if u no like...shush... Enjoy :3**

I looked up at Carlisle, ready for my sentence.

Edward looked at me concerned. "Honestly Catherine, you look like you're on death row. We're not going to hurt you, if you don't hurt us."

"How could I hurt you?" I asked, baffled.

"By exposing us." Renesme piped up.

I gaped at her. "Y-y- you- you're a part of them!?" I accused, feeling betrayed.

"She's my grand-daughter." Carlisle revealed.

My eye twitched as I tilted my head to the side. I scrutinized Carlisle's face.

"You!? A grandpa?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"That's depressing." I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"So you guys aren't going to eat me?" I asked.

"Of course not." he said sincerely.

"I told you! We only drink blood from animals." Renesme chirped again.

"Okay, that is enough out of you" Edward lifted Renesme onto his shoulder with no effort and walked out of the room.

"Does that mean I can go now?" I asked Carlisle.

"Not exactly." I frown. "You see, there are some things that we need to take care of first."

"Like what?" I ask, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"We need to make sure that you don't tell anybody."

I stiffen. "H-how are you going do that?"

"Definately not by hurting you, we'll just be watching you around the clock, we'll take turns."

I looked at him puzzeled. "You mean? You'll be _watching _me?"

He nodded.

"Uuuuuum, okay. I guess?"

"Great! Jasper will take you home."

My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, he's under control now, and wishes to make amends."

I bit my lip, hesitating. "Okay."

"I'll come with you, just to make sure that everything goes smoothly." he said.

I nodded and he made his way towards the door. He held it open for me and I struggled to not run out. We went down the stairs and Jasper was the only one there. He wasn't looking at us, he was just looking at the ground. Carlisle got down first and whispered something to him, then was gone, just like that.

I was left at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper and an awkward silence. I fiddled with my hair as we waited for Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

I looked up at him, the tone in his voice was heartbreakingly sincere, and it almost made _me _want to cry from making him feel this way. I wanted to close the giant gap that was between us and give him a comforting hug.

I blinked.

_Where did that come from?_

Just like he disappeared, Carlisle suddenly reappeared right in front of us.

"The car is ready." he said.

I was sitting in the back seat of the car, the heater was making me toasty warm and I was glad, but I wondered if they were uncomfortable. I mean, when I shook Alice's hand it was ice cold. Then I started to wonder if they really burned to ash in the sun. Soon enough my mind was reeling with so many vampire myths that I actually felt kind of dizzy. I looked at Jasper who was sitting in the backseat with me, remembering what he had said at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's okay you know." I said.

He looked at me with beautiful golden eyes. He was so breathtakingly beautiful that I had to look away to finish my sentence.

"I-I mean y-you don''t have to be starry- I mean sorry." I blushed as I looked outside my window.

"I will never forgive myself." he said in that same broken hearted voice.

I had to look at him then, he avoided my gaze so I put myself into his line of sight by tilting my face so that it was in front of his.

"Well, I forgive you." I said.

The car stopped and we were in my driveway. I groaned, I didn't really want to face my mom. I got out anyway though and just as I did the front door flew open; it was my mother. She was in her pink and white pyjamas and was wearing her bunny slippers.

She ran over to me as she cried my name, her arms open, waiting to receive a hug. But I just ducked and avoided them as I made my way into the house.

"Catherine!" she called, but I was already in the house. "And who-Carlisle!" I heard her say.

I furrowed my brows at the fact that she knew Carlisle.

I made my way upstairs to my room, hoping to avoid having to talk to my mother. I changed into my pyjamas, my father's old blue button up pyjama shirt and my black shorts, and went over to my bedside table. I opened the drawer and pulled out a tape recorder, old fashioned? I know. I was about to play it until I heard my mother thunder up the stairs. She opened the door with such vigor that it slammed into the wall.

"Young lady do you have _any_ idea what _time_ it is?!" she yelled.

I turned my head over to my alarm clock. "Ten-fourty-seven." I stated.

"That is _way _passed your curfew!"

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what to say, I needed to think of a lie, but I didn't really have one.

She sighed and came over to hug me. I wrinkled my nose at the scent of cologne. I scoffed and pushed her off of me.

She looked at me shocked. "What?"

I turned my head away from her. "I can smell it you know."

"Catherine-" she started.

"I can't _believe_ you're still seeing him!" my voice rose, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Catherine, you can't tell me what to do." she said sternly.

"Of course not! Even if I tried you would only think of yourself! What are you going to do huh?! Marry him! I _refuse_ to have Bill as a father!"

"Cat." she attempted to cup my cheek but I stood up and walked away from her, turning my back towards her.

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

I heard her close the door as she left my room, I flopped down on my bed and shuddered as I attempted to keep in my sobs. Then I did what always helped me to cope with things, I sang.

_"Show me the meaning of being lonely,_

_So many words for the broken heart_  
_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_  
_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_  
_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_  
_They tell me_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends_  
_Eyes of stone observe the trends_  
_They never say forever gaze upon me_  
_Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)_  
_There's no control_  
_Are you with me now?_  
_Your every wish will be done_  
_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run_  
_I have no place to go_  
_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_  
_How can it be_  
_You're asking me_  
_To feel the things you never show?_

_You are missing in my heart_  
_Tell me why can't I be there where you are?_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart"_

I sniffed as I finished the song curling up into a ball and closing my eyes, getting ready to go to bed.

**AN: Hope you liked it, PM and or Revirew plz! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ran, and ran, and ran, and ran...**

I brushed my hair delicately as sang Thinking of you by Katy Perry.

_"You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test"_

"You're a wonderful singer Catherine."

I gasped at the sound of the familiar rich and manly southern accent. I turned around and blushed when I saw Jasper leaning against the door frame to my bathroom.

"You scared me." I said, facing the mirror as I continued with my hair.

I watched his reflection rub the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor.

"My apologies Catherine."

"It's okay Jasper, you don't have to be apologizing all the time."

"Sorry." he mumbled again.

I rolled my eyes, he was kinda cute when he apologized all the time. I immediately gave myself a mental slap and walked out of the bathroom to get my bag.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him. "And how did you get in?"

"I've been here all night."

I furrowed my brows as I walked through the hallway. "Why?"

"Were supposed to watch you, remember?" he said.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs as I just realised something. "My mom can't see you here! She'll freak." I said as I attempted to shove him up the stairs, but it was like pushing against a wall, he just wouldn't budge.

He laughed. "Your mother left an hour ago Catherine."

I stopped. "Oh. Sorry."

"Look who's apologizing now." he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"You walk to school?" Jasper asked as I locked the door.

"Yup."

"But it's so far!" he exclaimed.

"Jasper, it's a fifteen minute walk."

"I have my car if you wanna ride."

I blushed at the thought of me being alone with Jasper in a car. "No, thanks. I like the physical exercise."

All of a sudden I felt him lift me off the ground and pull me to his chest. He was holding me bridal style, which caused me to be way closer to him than I ever thought I'd be.

"J-Jasper _what _are you doing!?"

"Getting you into my car." he answered simply.

"You have _no _idea how suspicious that sounds!"

He put me down in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt for me.

"Um, thanks?" I said as he got into the driver's seat.

"No problem." he turned on the ignition and I bit my lip, he had the most heavenly profile I had ever seen. And I just love his voice, he was perfect in every way. I noticed that his chest was unmoving. _Huh, maybe vampires don't breathe._

Being in this car with him really made me want to disappear, I was feeling so nervous.

"What's wrong Catherine?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"I know that you're nervous."

"Ho-"

"I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions. It comes with being a vampire." I flinched at the word. "Most of us have gifts, Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future. Bella, my sister in law, is a mental shield. Her daughter-"

"Renesme can show you things." I whispered.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She showed me that you guys are vampires."

"Oh."

When we got to the school I got glares from every girl I passed. I had a bad feeling about today.

I sat on the stool at the large table in art class, alone. I sighed and put my earphones in, forgetting the world and letting my hand guide my pencil. After being bent over my drawing for a while I leant back and admired my work, he was beautiful. Colorless, but beautiful. I leant back to far actually, and gave a yelp when my stool tipped. My head hit against something hard and cold, and I looked up to see a grinning Edward.

"You okay?" he asked, still grinning.

I smiled and nodded, pulling myself back to the table. He sat on a stool next to me and his gaze flickered to my private sketchbook, the one I used for _personal_ assignments. I closed it quickly, causing it to make a loud thudding noise. My heart was launching itself against my rib cage and I smiled at Edward, trying to, and failing at, being unsuspicious.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!_

Edwards chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't read your mind if you don't think to hard."

I looked at him bewildered. "You can controle it?"

"I've been practicing at shutting other peoples thoughts out." He shrugged.

"oh." I said dumbly.

"So, that sketch must have been really personal." He prodded carefully.

My heart rate went up again and I laughed nervously.

_Sunshine lollipops and RAINBOWS everything is wonderful when were together, brighter than our lucky penny!_

"Alright alright! I'm sorry I asked."

I giggled and the bell rang.

I closed my locker and sighed. Another lonely lunch hour. I contemplated opening my locker again, to retrieve my sketchbook but had my brooding interrupted by a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned, it was Bella. She smiled at me in a friendly way.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, I'm in your history class."

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

I blinked at her request and she smiled.

"Well come on then!"

She took my hand and tugged me along the hallway, and I got stares, lots of stares.

Lunch with the Cullen's was great! Although, I only had lunch with two of the six being Bella and Edwards. Alice hated me and gave me dirty looks across the room for reasons that surpassed my knowledge, frankly, I didn't mind that she was all the way across the cafeteria. She was the only one of the Cullens that seemed to actually _want_ to eat me, so friends off! The gorgeous blond Rosalie was indifferent to my presence, and her boyfriend, the gigantic Emmet, stayed loyally by her side. Although, he did wink and smile at me every so often. Then there was Jasper, he sat next to Alice, glancing at me occasionally, and I wondered why he didn't sit with us. Then Bella explained to me that Alice and Jasper were _together. _It upset me a bit, but I didn't let it show, _too _much.

I sighed, contempt, turned away from my locker and I tripped, my textbooks scattered around the hallway floor. I'm not usually this clumsy, I was tripped on purpose. I looked up to see Abby from my gym class standing over me with a group of other girls.

"Hey noob," she said in a fake friendly tone. "I have a friendly word of advice for you." she stepped on my hand as I reached for my textbook and I yelped. "If you wanna fit in then do what everyone else is doing and stay _away _from the Cullens."

She twisted her foot on my hand and I let out another cry of pain. They giggled as they walked away and tears started to well up in my eyes at the pain in my hand. The tears weren't tears of humiliation or sadness, they were tears of rage. _How dare those girls think that they had the right to treat me this way because of my relationship with Jasper and the others!_ I slapped myself mentally. _What am I saying!? Jasper has a a girlfriend. I _**have **_no relationship with Jasper! _I could feel the tears on my cheeks and was confused, and I was sad. Why was I sad?

"Catherine! I've been looking all over for you!"

I looked up and saw Jasper at the other end of the hallway. And realised that I was still on the empty hallway floor. I wiped away my tears quickly and tried to get my books, but he was already at my side with my books in his hand. I remembered the day that I had dropped my books because of him and how he didn't help me. A new wave of tears came back and I didn't know why. I suddenly felt so aggravated, like a dream of mine had been crushed, and all the odds were against me. But the most aggravating thing was that I didnt know what the odds represented or what I was aggravated about. I just knew that I had to get away from Jasper.

I grabbed my books out of his hands and ran, and ran. I didn't stop when I reached the parking lot, I didn't even stop when he called my name.

**AN:Hope you liked, I won nothing but Catherine and other OCs  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: Hope you enjoy, I own nothing but OCs. Song is Astronaut by Simple Plan.**

**JASPER P.O.V**

I sat frozen on the couch as everyone else gave up on trying to get me to talk, everyone but Esme.

"Jasper, you have to tell us what's wrong." Esme said.

"I think I...upset her." I said finaly moving, my lips at least, after five hours.

Esme looked relieved that I was finally talking. "Upset who dear?"

"Catherine."

"Why does it matter?" Alice said harshly as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I could feel the rage and jealousy emanating from her, but I haven't been able to decipher the cause of that because she's been giving me the cold shoulder...no pun intended.

"What's the matter with _you _Alice?" Emmet teased, not really interested in the answer.

"I just don't know why he's so worried about a human."

"Bella was human!" I yell without thinking

Everyone looks at me, shock at my outburst, hell I can feel it in the room.

"You can't possibly mean-"

I cut Alice off. "No!" I ran to her side and held her hand. "No, of course not."

I sighed. "I need to leave."

"Will you be back?" Esme asked.

I gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yes m'am."

**CATHERINE P.O.V**

I was in a clearing about a fifteen minute distance from my house, my mother and I live in the forestry part of forks. Vague? I know. I looked up at the sky as I laid there in the grass. There wasn't a star in the sky which made me feel even more alone.

_"Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut

_Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down?"_

"You sound really sad."

I sat up straight and turned around to see Edward Cullen step into the moonlit clearing. I closed my sketch book as a reflex.

He sat down next to me. "But Jasper was right, you truly are a magnificent singer."

I blushed. "He said that?" I asked the sky.

"Yes he did. I heard your thoughts from your house."

I stiffened.

"I think I can explain to you why you're so upset."

"What you want to be my shrink now?" I teased softly.

He chuckled. "You like Jasper."

I froze, then I threw a fit. I shot up from the ground and waved my hands as I spoke.

"Pfft! What!? You're _crazy_! Jasper is gorgeous and unattainable so why would fall in love with someone I cant have!? I mean he may look like a greek god and have the voice of a southern god, and is the absolute gentlemen but, pfft! Why would he even be with me! Pfft! No Edward you are crazy, letting your imagination run away with you and-" I stopped when he started laughing.

I sunk to my knees. "You're a jerk."

He smirked at me and saw my sketchbook.

"No!" I lunged for my sketchbook but it was too late, he already had it in his hands and was flipping through it.

"These are good!"

I covered my face with my hands, it was the last sketch that I was worried about.

"Wow Catherine, is this supposed to be Jasper?"

I nodded into my hands. I looked at the sketch with him now, it was his profile from when we were in the car, I had that scene and his beauty engraved in my mind ever since. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, probably hearing my thoughts.

I took the sketchbook away from him and brought it to my chest. "Yeah _okay _I like Jasper! How could I not?" my voice cracked as I stroked the side of "jasper's" face. "He's perfect"

Edward did something unexpected then, he put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze. "Let's get you home."

**AN:sry for shortness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sensual Amber  
**

**AN: MAKE OUT SCENE AHEAD!**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I ran through the woods aimlessly as I tried to answer Alice's question. Why did I care if I had upset her? Since when had I cared much about humans? I stopped in a clearing and inhaled the air, it smelled of her, the scent overpowering me and giving me the need to run to her right then and there. I didn't understand! I closed my eyes and stood motionless in the clearing, as I did this it came to me without any second thought.

I loved her.

Or at least I must love her! I mean everything I was thinking of just screamed love doesn't it!? But why? Why would I love someone who couldn't love me back, and even if they could, wouldn't?

I must be going insane! I love Alice! Alice was the women for me! But then why did I want to be with Catherine much more than anyone else?

Because I loved her.

"Go tell her."

I hissed and crouched at the voice but then I straightened when I saw Edward. I didn't apologize, he knew fully well that it was one of my reflexes.

"If you don't you'll regret it." he continued.

"I can't." I croaked.

"Why not?" he asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Being honest and loving the person that you actually love is better than pretending that you love Alice as you think of someone else."

I didn't want to lie to Alice, I didn't want to hurt her in anyway.

"Then go." he said, reading my thoughts.

I obeyed him this time and in less than a minute I was beneath her window. I climbed up and peered inside. She was laying huddled under her blankets and I could feel her hopelessness and despair creep through the window pane and to my heart. I wanted to make everything better. I opened the window and jumped inside landing soundlessly on her hardwood floor.

**CATHERINE'S P.O.V**

I turned around to get my shorts off of my bed and gasped when I saw Jasper standing by my window.

"Jasper? What are you-"

"I just had to see you." He said, sitting on the bed in front of me.

I felt self conscious under his smouldering gaze, I was pant-less, and my father's blue pajama shirt was slightly unbuttoned, but compensated by covering my white lacy panties when i stood normally.

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, why did you run away from me, were you afraid?" he asked, eyes searching my face.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my feet. "Only because I didn't think that you would ever be with me again." I whispered.

He lifted my chin so that we were making eye contact. "I'm with you now."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from overflowing. "Not in the way that I want you to be."

Without warning, I was suddenly laying down on the bed with Jasper on top of me. He supported his weight with his hands and knees, causing us both to sink a little into the mattress slightly.

"Yes I am."

"Jasper." I didn't want this to happen, especially not if he wasn't sincere about it, cause if he wasn't, then that would hurt more than anything.

"Catherine," he whispered. "May I kiss you?"

I sniffed and nodded. He wiped away my tears and lowered his mouth to my neck, he kissed me there and made his way up to my jaw, taunting me. Before he went up to my lips he went back down again, this time kissing the part of my chest that wasn't covered by my night shirt. My breath was quick and shallow, and my heart fluttering. I felt him smile as he went back up, and finally, _finally_, his lips met mine.

I gasped as his tongue slipped in between my lips. It burned my mouth, but in a good way, so good, that I moaned. My breathing got heavy and I began to pant...like a dog.

Embarrassed I clutched his shirt harder, then I was clutching thin air.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

Instead of an answer, the door to my bedroom door opened.

"Catherine?" My mom said, poking her head into the doorway. "Are you alright? I heard noises."

"A-ah y-yeah. I just had a nightmare." I lied, getting under the blanket to hide the fact that I had no pants on.

Her brows furrowed. "You fell asleep with the light on?"

"Yeah, God mom, just go." I laid down so that I wasn't facing her.

I heard her sigh as she turned off the light. She closed the door and a pair of strong and icy arms wrapped themselves around my midriff.

He chuckled. "Nightmare huh?"

"Was I really that loud?"

"Well, I heard you loud and clear."

I covered my face with my hands , embarrassed.

I felt him nibble my ear with his hard yet tender lips. "Don't be embarrassed, I thought that it was sexy."

I swatted him away, flustered. "Th-that's enough! It's bed time now Jasper."

He sauntered over to the window. "Alright then, goo-"

"Just _where _do you think you're going?" I asked incredulously.

"Ho-"

"Get your southern tushy back in this bed this instant." I ordered.

He winked. "Yes m'am."

He assumed the same position he had been in previously and I sighed.

"You'll wake up if my mom's coming right?"

He chuckled. "I don't sleep Cat."

I turned my head so that I could look at him. "_Really_?" he nodded and I frowned. "That's so sad, that means you won't ever be able to have another dream again."

With the curtains being open, I could see that he was amused. "I've never thought about it that way before."

"Do you remember what you used to dream about when you were human?"

He shook his head no. "I don't remember much of my human life, let alone my dreams."

"Tell me about when you used to be human."

He told me everything, from where he came from, to how he became a vampire. It was both a frightening and mesmerizing story. Then he told me about how he came to be with the Cullens, how he came to be with Alice. My spirits drooped slightly and he felt it.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

I turned away, not wanting to face him.

"Alice." I whispered. "Aren't you both still together?"

"Not for long." He said as he stroked the back of my head and I scoffed. "Catherine, you shouldn't feel insecure, I don't know what it is that makes me want to be with you, maybe it's your scent."

I turned again so that he could see me raise my eyebrows. "So you want to eat me?"

"No! Of course not. If that was the case you'd already be gone Catherine, I have terrible self control. In fact your scent soothes me, as if it quenches my thirst. I wouldn't want to test that theory with your blood though."

I awed in silent wonder. "What do I smell like?"

"Like amber, and warmth, a hint of brown sugar too."

I crinkled my nose. "I have no idea what that smells like."

He chuckled. "Sleep Catherine, it's getting late."

I obliged with a yawn and snuggled close to him.

**AN: Hi! I have one favorite and one follower, I appreciate that! No reviews though, and this'll be the last chapter until I get inspiration and or reviews. I'm going to get started on other fanfics.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**AN: Sup? Sorry it took so long to upload, I've been so busy procrastinating and being lazy, and i've been *cough cough* reading more then writting lol sorry, thanks for the reviews and the followers guys its very much appricited, haha. I'd like to remind you that this is a story that I kinda sorta gave up on, so I'm pretty much winging this story until the plot thickens, be patient, and enjoy. BTWs school is started, so please don't be mad and give me some time.**

I reached out to the space next to me and sighed when my fingertips came into contact with something cold.

"Jasper." I whisper.

I hear snickers and an unfamiliar voice say:

"Sorry babe, Jasper had to go." I open my eyes to find a massive snickering Emmet lying next to me.

I scream and sit up quickly pulling the blanket with me. He tries to shush me but my mother's cries stop him and he disappears.

I stop screaming and my mom throws the door open.

"What is it baby!?" she cries as her hands hover helplessly above my body.

I wave them off still panting. "I-it was nothing, just another nightmare."

"Oh honey do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." I say after taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" she asks again causing my eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Yes mom, just leave."

"Well okay, call me if you need anything. And don't forget, I'm picking you up at four o'clock."

"Mmhh." I reply as I watch her close my door.

The guy opens the closet door slightly and I can see that he's trying not to laugh. I scowl at him.

"Emmet, what are you doing here!?"

"It's my turn to babysit you now." He smiled maliciously.

"You mean your family still doesn't trust me?" I asked, slightly dejected.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's just….we'd rather be safe than sorry. Sorry Cathrine."

I sighed. "It's okay, but, could you go back into the closet for a brief moment?"

"I'm not that scary am I." He whined.

I laughed. "Um, not really…it's just, I'm not…wearing any…pants."

I was hot all over when I saw the way Emmet looked at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. Then he smiled.

"Cat, are you trying to tell me that Jasper got you out of your pants last night?"

I spluttered, speechless. "N-no! That's not at _all_ what happened!"

He just threw his head back as he laughed. I threw a pillow at his face, but I don't think he felt it. Exasperated, I shuffled off the bed, blanket and all, to the bathroom. I let the blanket fall to the floor when I got to the door and entered the bathroom, miffed.

"Stupid vampire." I mumbled to myself, which only caused Emmet to howl louder.

I grumbled and got into the shower.

_This is going to be a looooooong day._

Okay, so Emmet wasn't all bad. I mean sure he was loud, rambunctious, and made fun of everything I did that was remotely human. `Then I would just mumble-although he could still hear me- "I'm only human." And he guffawed every time.

But he grew on me, and we were sitting together on a couch watching a movie when I realised what time it is.

"Crap! It's three thirty!" I said, throwing the throw blanket off of me and dashing for the stairs.

Emmet kept up with me effortlessly. "Yeah isn't your mom picking you up?"

"Uh yeah, thanks for reminding me _now_."

Mom wanted to take me out to dinner with Rob tonight...or was it Bill? Maybe Bob? Hmm, for some odd reason mom seemed to date men with rather generic names. I smirked to myself as I threw on a nice long sleeved wine red shirt that had a few buttons at the top undone, revealing the skin on my chest, teasing the eyes because it was very close to showing something scandalous.

Did I want to meet mom's loser boyfriend? No. But I didn't want to be grounded either. Even my mother had a limit-not that my actions weren't justified- I could only push her so far.

I nodded at my full length mirror, satisfied with myself and put on a pair of black skinnies and put some eyeliner. My overall aura was casual, but up there so that it was nice enough for me to go to a restaurant.

"You can come in now." Emmet was behind me then.

"You clean up well."

I rolled my eyes, I had been in my pajamas all day...

Then Emmet was gone again and I heard my mom come in the front door.

`"Cat baby! I'm home!"

And so it begins.

The ride to Port-Angelos mainly consisted mother going on and on about Bill, talking about how great he was and how eager he was about seeing me. Puh-Shaa! As if! If he was so great then we wouldn't be driving to Port-Angelos, he would of picked us up.

I sighed, I wondered what Jasper was up to. Jasper, I missed him. Would he come and visit tonight? I hoped so. Memories of yesterday night's past events tumbled into my mind and my eyes glazed over.

"Cathrine?"

I jumped at the intrusion, and saw my mother's green eyes staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"You were looking off into space and blushing." She sing-songed; I don't like where this is going.

"Mmm." Was the only noise I could make.

"You were thinking about a boy!"

"I was not thinking about a boy." I lied cooly.

"Yes you were! I know that look."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Leave me alone."

"You know, it hurts me that you won't talk to me anymore."

I huffed.

"I'll make it up to you." She whispered, more to herself then to me.

I scoffed, and turned to the window, moisture burning my eyes.

She could never make up for taking away my father.

I slammed the door to my room and kicked the bed. I hate Bill, I hate him with all of my being. He practically proposed at the table, going on about how he'd love to be a father to me if I would let him.

_" I don't want you to be my new father." I said coldly as I stared him down, my sharp grey eyes frigid._

_My eyes shifted to look at my mother. "I don't want anyone to be my father but Theodore Gayle."_

_"Honey-" My mom started tenderly, in that stupid hushed tone she used, but Bill cut her off._

_"I won't be your new father. I'll be your father figure."_

_"I don't want a **father figure**." _

_"Well, er..."_

_"Just because my father's...not here doesn't mean that I want someone to replace him." I snapped._

_"Cat." My mom said in a warning tone._

_"Don't call me that."I shot back._

_"I would never try to replace your father."_

_I scoffed. "Bullsh-"_

_"Catherine!"_

_I rolled my eyes and stabbed at my roasted chicken. The rest of the dinner was silent and awkward, more for them then for me though. Then mom had let me have it in the car, I ignored her._

I slip under my blanket with a sigh after my hot shower. _That was nice._ I inhale as I settled in my stomach, face on the pillow and my heart stuttered.

It smelled like Jasper.

I inhaled again.

_Where is he?_

I inhaled more.

_Why hasn't he called?_

I sniffed but there wasn't enough of him on my pillow anymore.

_Does he have my number?_

And the scent was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This Chapter is really Freaking SHORT and i'm sorry for it, this is all i could milk out my imagination, no reviews and or PMs means no inspiration people! Although you favouriting and following me is nice...I'M A WRITER! .WORDS. Anywaythough...enjoy3**

**Chapter 8**

The ride to Port-Angeles mainly consisted of mother going on and on about Bill, talking about how great he was and how eager he was about seeing me. Puh-Shaa! As if! If he was so great then we wouldn't be driving to Port-Angeles, he would have picked us up.

I sighed; I wondered what Jasper was up to. Jasper….. I missed him. Would he come and visit tonight? I hoped so. Memories of yesterday night's past events tumbled into my mind and my eyes glazed over.

"Cathrine?"

I jumped at the intrusion, and saw my mother's green eyes staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"You were looking off into space and blushing." She sing-songed; I don't like where this is going.

"Mmm." Was the only noise I could make.

"You were thinking about a boy!"

"I was not thinking about a boy." I lied cooly.

"Yes you were! I know that look."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Leave me alone."

"You know, it hurts me that you won't talk to me anymore."

I huffed.

"I'll make it up to you." She whispered, more to herself then to me.

I scoffed, and turned to the window, moisture burning my eyes.

She could never make up for taking away my father.

I slammed the door to my room and kicked the bed. I hate Bill, I hate him with all of my being. He practically proposed at the table, going on about how he'd love to be a father to me if I would let him.

" _I don't want you to be my new father." I said coldly as I stared him down, my cold grey eyes frigid._

_My eyes shifted to look at my mother. "I don't want anyone to be my father but Theodore Gayle."_

"_Honey-" My mom started tenderly, in that stupid hushed tone she used, but Bill cut her off._

"_I won't be your new father. I'll be your father figure."_

"_I don't want a __**father figure**__." _

"_Well, er..."_

"_Just because my father's...not here doesn't mean that I want someone to replace him." I snapped._

"_Cat." My mom said in a warning tone._

"_Don't call me that."I shot back._

"_I would never try to replace your father."_

_I scoffed. "Bullsh-"_

"_Catherine!"_

_I rolled my eyes and stabbed at my roasted chicken. The rest of the dinner was silent and awkward, more for them then for me though. Then mom had let me have it in the car, I ignored her._

I slip under my blanket with a sigh after my hot shower. _That was nice._ I inhale as I settled on my stomach, face on the pillow and my heart stuttered.

It smelled like Jasper.

I inhaled again.

_Where is he?_

I inhaled more.

_Why hasn't he called?_

I sniffed but there wasn't enough of him on my pillow anymore.

_Does he have my number?_

And the scent was gone.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review, and or PM me. **


End file.
